Charmed Future
by deanna xx3
Summary: The Charmed ones have kids. What happens when they come into their powers early and learn about their heritage?
1. Nightmares

**Authors Note: I own none of the characters except Patience, Pamela, and Priscilla.**

**Patience is Piper and Leo's daughter, Pamela is Phoebe and Dex's daughter, and Priscilla is Paige and a witch named Andrew's daughter.**

**POWERS:**

**Patience**

**Orbing**

**Healing**

**Blowing things up**

**Freezing**

**Controls Wind/Air**

**Pamela**

**Levitating**

**Premonitions**

**Telekinesis**

**Speed travel**

**Controls Fire**

**Priscilla**

**Orbing**

**Healing**

**Astral Projection**

**Invisible**

**Controls Water**

**Now here's the story:**

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting around the table, sipping coffee, after dinner.

"The girl's are going to come into their powers soon," said Phoebe looking into her coffee cup.

"We have to tell them. It's important. I know what it's like to have powers and not understand them. _Why_ I have them," Paige replied.

"I think we should tell them now. I mean, they don't have active powers yet, but they can cast spells and all that stuff. And now that they're coming into their powers soon, demons can sense it. It's not safe to keep them in the dark," Phoebe said looking at Piper. Piper was the only one who voted not to tell the girls until they were ready. When they got their powers.

"Well, think about. If they were supposed to know about magic when we decided to tell them, why would they come into their powers when they turn 13?" questioned Piper.

The sisters stared into their coffee cups, as if they had the answers. They were interrupted by a voice coming from the doorway.

"Mom?"

Phoebe turned around. Pamela was standing in the doorway clutching a pink blanket with the letter_ P_ sewn on it. She only held the blanket when she was really scared.

"Oh, Sweetie. What's wrong?" Phoebe asked, concerned. She went over to her daughter and stroked her hair. She missed doing this. She hadn't done it since Pamela was a small child.

"I…I…um…had this dream," she said.

"What kind of dream?" Phoebe asked, speaking like she would to a young child.

"It…it…It seemed so real!" Pamela cried out. "You and aunt Paige were in this cave type thing, and this weird looking man. He…he…threw aunt Paige against they wall, and then he…he killed you," she ended, whispering.

"It just felt so real! I could see it, smell it, feel it almost," she said. "What do you think it means?"

Phoebe turned to her sisters, who were pale. It sounded like a vision, but, the girls were supposed to come into their powers when they turned 13, and Pamela wasn't due for 1 more month. This wasn't possible. Right?

**Was that a cliffhanger? I hope so! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. What?

**You like? Good. Keep reading. It's gonna get better:)**

Phoebe stole a glance at her sisters. Their faces were still white.

"Uh…what do you mean?" she asked staring at her only daughter. Pamela's eyes welled up with tears.

"It was horrible, Mommy," she cried. Pamela hadn't called her "Mommy" since she was six. She must be really scared Phoebe thought.

"So, tell us _exactly_ what you saw," Paige said. Coming over towards her niece. "It could be very important"

Phoebe led Pamela to the kitchen table, while Piper fixed her some hot chocolate. She knew it always calmed Pamela down, whether it was about school, boys, parents, etc.

"Um…well…I saw you and aunt Paige, like, come from somewhere in sparkles, and aunt Paige, you had something in your hand. Like, a bottle or something. You were just about to throw it at this weird looking guy. Like, a monster. He somehow threw you against the wall with his hand, and then…he…" Pamela stopped, staring at her hands.

"What sweetie," Phoebe prodded. She didn't like where this was going.

"He…killed you!" Pamela broke down sobbing. Piper heard footsteps on the stairs. Two pairs.

"Mom? What's going on?" a sleepy-eyed Patience asked from the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"We heard crying," Paige's daughter, Priscilla, noted. Patience noticed her younger cousin was sitting at the table crying.

"Pamela? What's wrong?" Patience asked, going over to her. "Was it you? What did you see?" Patience immediately closed her mouth and looked up.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked. "What do mean, 'What did you see'?

"Oh…um…well."

"Spit it out," Piper demanded. All three sisters stared at her. Wide-eyed Priscilla and Pamela did, too.

"It's just that well-"

"I've been having dreams that come true," Pamela cut in. "Like,I had a dream Priss got a C- on her math test. And, well, she came home that day with a C-, like a dreamed."

"Honey, why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked.

"I thought it was nothing. Like I was just lucky, at guessing. Really, I didn't know it was a big deal. Until tonight," Pamela said, lowering her eyes.

"Um…I like now's a good time as ever to tell them," Paige said from the sink.

"Tell us what?" Priscilla asked cautiously.

"About…" Piper searched for the right word. "Your heritage," she finished.


	3. Your um heratige

**How was it? Still like it? Tell me! Review!**

"What about our heritage?" Patience asked.

"You girls are…special," Paige answered.

"Like us," Piper added. Priscilla snorted.

"Sorry Mom, but you're just not _special_," Priscilla retorted.

"Ha ha," Paige replied. Priscilla acted and sounded just like Paige did in her teen years.

"Seriously. What are you talking about? I have a feeling you not talking about the fact that were French, Irish, or whatever," Patience said.

Patience, always the leader Piper thought. She reminded her of Prue, Piper thought sadly.

"You guys are…um…witches," Paige spat out, waiting for their reactions. She thought they'd freak out, but they just laughed.

"Good one Mom. You guys really built up the suspense," Priscilla laughed.

"Uh honey, we're serious," Piper responded. She didn't like the reaction she was getting from them. How were they going to get he girls to believe them?

Piper sighed. This was going to be harder then they thought. No way they would believe-

"I have an idea," Paige piped up. Everyone looked at her.

"Well, you know how when I first learned about my um…powers? Well, we could try the same thing with the girls. After all, if Pamela has her powers, the others might have theirs."

"What did we do? I don't remember," Phoebe asked.

"Well, you told me to call the candle, and I did," Paige replied.

"Good idea," Piper said. "Ok Patience, if you're anyone like me, you'll have my powers."

Patience laughed. "Ok Mom, what are your _powers_?" Clearly the girls thought this was all a joke.

"This isn't funny. It's real and important," Phoebe scolded.

"Please Mom," Pamela started. "If you were witches with powers, how come we never knew about it? It doesn't exactly sound like something you can keep a secret. Especially if I have dreams that come true. A bad thing happened in that dream. If all this is true, this stuff would have happened before, right? So, how _could_ you keep it a secret?"

"Um…it's complicated," Phoebe said. "Anyway, I like Paige's idea. Let's try."

The cousins exchanged glances. God, were their moms drunk? The girls rolled their eyes.

"Whatever," Priscilla sighed. They might as well get it over with. It was 2:43 in the morning and they had school the next day. Hey, if they were late, their "witch" mothers could go back 10 minutes in time.

"Ok, let's start with you Patience," Piper said, looking at her daughter. "My power is I can freeze and blow things up. Let's try. I'll toss this muffin and you throw up your hands like this" Piper demonstrated. She flicked her wrist. "Got it?"

"Yeah, sure Mom," Patience replied. Piper tossed the muffin and Patience flicked her wrists like her mother. Nothing.

"Well, it was a good prank, anyways."

"It's not a prank! Try again. Now focus. Really concentrate on freezing the muffin," Piper said.

"If you really want to freeze the muffin, stick it in the freezer," Patience laughed. Priscilla and Pamela did too. Paige tried to suppress a giggle. Patience certainly had her mother's sense of humor, though at this particular moment, Piper didn't think it was all that funny.

"I'm serious! Now focus. _Focus._" Piper threw the muffin again. Patience took a deep breath. Her mother sounded serious. _Maybe they aren't joking around._ She focused like her mother told her. She closed her eyes and flicked her wrist. The room was silent. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a small scream. Right there in front of her was the muffin. In mid-air.

"Oh my GOD!" Pamela screamed. The cousins' eyes were practically popping out of their heads. The sisters were smiling proudly.

"That is so cool!" Priscilla cried. "What's my power?"

"Well, seeing that I'm a whitelighter-"

"A what?"

"Seeing that I'm a whitelighter, you can probably orb things," Paige finished. "Try calling the muffin."

"Huh?"

"Ok, you need to focus and think of the muffin. Then hold out your hand, and say "muffin". It should appear in your hand.

"'Kay, got it," Priscilla closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She outstretched her open palm. She inhaled again.

"Muffin," she called. She felt a tingling in her hand, then she felt the weight of the muffin. She opened her eyes, and there it was.

"This is awesome!" she cried.

"That's not fair," pouted Pamela. She tucked her light brown hair behind her ears. "Pris and Patience get cool powers, and I get to see disturbing images." She folded her slender arms across her chest.

"Oh sweetie, it a great power. It's very useful. Without premonitions, we wouldn't know what was gonna happen, and we might get hurt. Or someone else will.," Phoebe consoled her daughter.

"Yeah well, it sucks," Pamela retorted.

"Anyway!" Piper clapped her hands together. "Let's get the book shall we?"

"What book?" Priscilla asked.

"The Book of Shadows. Very special." Piper said. "Pris, would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure!" she held out her hands. "Book."

There was that tingly feeling again. Priscilla smiled. She could get used to this.

**Did you like? Thanks for the reviews! Keep R&R!**


End file.
